I Love You' Day
by Majorelle
Summary: Today's 'I Love You' Day! And the girls are not so happy about the guys forgetting it is. Pokéshipping, OldRivalshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and SoulSilvershipping!


**It's honorary 'I Love You Day'! Here's a one-shot I made up just a few secs ago! Hope ya enjoy Lovelies! It's just for you! **

**I don't own anything except my love of fanfiction!**

* * *

Five girls were on there way, headed to a bakery. They were determined to do one thing: eat their poor little saddened hearts away with fattening foods.

Their boyfriends, named: Ash, Gary, Drew, Paul, and Silver, had forgotten a special day, more special than Valentine's Day; 'I Love You' Day.

'I Love You' Day was the one day each girl; Misty, Leaf, May, Dawn, and Lyra, had hoped their longtime boyfriends would finally say they loved them. To their dismay, they had no idea it was 'I Love You' Day, much less what 'I Love You' Day was about.

'I Love You' Day was the day where you say you 'I love you' to the people you care most about. After the earlier encounters with their girlfriends, the boys were extremely confused. Each girl, except for Lyra, went berserk at their boyfriend for not remembering 'I Love You' Day.

But knowing their girlfriends for as long as they did (4 years), they knew exactly where they were. They headed up to the bakery and opened the doors. The five boys walked straight up and said the same thing to each girl in unison. "Why are you so mad at me?"

Ash asked Misty, who was thoroughly perturbed with him and his denseness. She was inhaling apple pies.

Gary asked Leaf, who was annoyed by his flirtatious and play-boy antics. She could not stop shoving in brownie after brownie.

Drew asked May, who was so angry she wouldn't speak to him. She was eating every single kind of desert imaginable.

Paul asked Dawn, who was hurt that he didn't remember after she reminded him four times last week. She was eating so much ice cream that she ordered banana-split after banana-split.

And Silver asked Lyra, who was actually on the verge of crying because after all these years of him speaking harshly towards her, she thought she would hear the three sweetest words finally mutter from his mouth. She was popping in cannoli after cannoli.

"C'mon Misty, what's wrong?" Ash said to her confused. "What's wrong?! UGH! Ash Ketchum! You infuriate me!" She yelled at him, standing up and stomping back outside the bakery after putting her money on the check.

"Leafy, what's wrong with you?" Gary groaned in complaint. "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you!?" Leaf screeched, jumping out of her chair, and throwing her money at Gary to pay her check with. She then ran out the door crying.

"You know May, if you keep eating like that, you'll be fatter than your Munchlax," Drew said as he smirked and flicked his bangs. May's eyes flashed at him as she jolted another slice of blueberry pie down her throat. "Whatever Drew! I'm out of here!" She quickly got out of her chair, forcefully shoved the chair back under the table, and slammed her money on the check. May also did the same thing as Misty, and stomped out of the bakery.

"Dawn, I don't have time for this, cut it out," Paul said impatiently as Dawn turned her head the other way, looking away from him. "Why should I cut it out? It's you who I don't have time for," Dawn replied exiting her chair and walking out the door. Leaving Paul to pay for her ice cream fest.

Silver just glared at Lyra as she slowly ate a cannoli and rubbed it in his face. There then was long silence between them and they just glared at each other. Silver finally broke the silence, "What the crap Lyra? Why do you have to be so high-maintenance?" Lyra moved from her seat, placed her money on the table, and walked out.

* * *

After Misty left, she decided to do some fishing. It was long and the sunset on the bank of the river was nice. Only to her annoyance Ash shows up right behind her.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong, I promise I'll make it right," Ash pleaded, and Misty soon fell victim to his charming smile, and asked him, "Ash do you have any idea what day it is today?"

"Nope!" He exclaimed with a grin on his face. Misty brought out her mallet and hit him straight in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You numbskull! It's 'I Love You' Day!" She screamed as her face went red.

"OH, what's that?" He asked confused.

"'I Love You' Day is the day when you're supposed to say 'I love you'!"

"Oh well you already know I love you," Ash said happily.

"What?" Misty replied.

* * *

After Leaf left, she went somewhere Gary alway knew she loved going when she was upset.

"Stupid Gary, I hate him!" She mumbled to herself as she climbed up a tree.

"You know Leaf, the view's nice from down there, just stay riiiiiight there," He said inching his head over so he could see under her skirt, since she was 13 feet above in a tree.

"Shut it Gary Oak!" She yelled down at him. Gary's eye brows raised, "What's the matter Leafy? Did I forget something?"

"Yes you did! Big time!" She called down to him as she climbed higher. "Well what did I forget? You know I'm not good at these kinds of things."

Leaf climbed higher, and the next branch she stepped on cracked and she started falling down. It wasn't new to Gary to see her falling from a tree. He stepped about a foot closer to the tree, extended his arms out, and caught a falling Leaf. She grumbled at the sight of him, "it's 'I Love You' Day," She mumbled hiding her face in his chest.

"It's what?" He asked her putting his ear closer to her. "It's 'I Love You' Day today!" She screamed in his ear. He then out his head closer to her, and pecked her cheek, "Love you," He said smirking.

* * *

Drew was probably the most stubborn out of all of them to admit he liked this, air-headed and clumsy girl.

"Why are you so upset?" Drew grunted glancing away from her as he stopped her in the streets.

"Why am I upset?!" May was most likely the easiest girl to surrender and tell him what was wrong, "It's 'I Love You' Day and you don't even mutter the word 'love' one bit!"

Drew sighed, "Do I really care about sappy days like that when everyday is sappier with you?"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" She screeched. "It means," He said as he started towards her, "That everyday is sweeter with you around than days like today, or Valentine's Day."

May blushed, and soon the color crimson was shoved in her face. Drew had given her another rose, "for Beautifly again?" She asked absent-mindedly. Drew sighed once more, "Red roses mean 'I love you' sometimes."

May smiled and Drew walked away.

* * *

"Dawn, what is this about?" Paul asked her while they were walking around Hearthome City.

"What is 'this' of which you speak of?" Dawn annoyingly said.

"Whatever you're pissed about that's what!" He exploded in her face.

Dawn clenched her fists, and started hitting Paul, as she was hitting him she was panting and the words, "It's 'I Love You' Day!" Slowly came out. Paul stopped her, and said, "That's what this is about?! Some stupid love holiday?!"

"It's not stupid! And I would've thought that after two years of dating you would've said that you loved me by now!" Dawn yelled as tears started going down her cheeks. Paul rolled his eyes, "Dawn you're so naive. Of course after all these years I've loved you."

Dawn stopped crying, "Really?" She asked. Paul rolled his eyes again, "I'm not repeating myself."

* * *

Lyra was walking around Cerulean City, and trying to lose Silver, who had been following her ever since the bakery. She finally stopped, and turned around to face him. "What the hell do you want!?" She yelled at him.

"What do I want?! I want to know why you're so troubled!" He exasperated at her.

"Why am I so troubled?!" Lyra started becoming flustered and she started crying. Silver instantly became a deer in headlights, and always had no idea what to do when Lyra started crying.

"Seriously Lyra? What are you, a baby!?" He harshly said to her. Lyra started crying even more.

"Okay listen; what ever I did, I'm sorry, okay?" He pleaded with her trying to make her stop crying.

Lyra started to let up on the crying and wiped her eyes. "Silver," She started sniffling, "Do you know what day it is today?"

"No." He coldly replied. "Well today is a special day, it's 'I Love You' Day and I was hoping," Lyra quietly looked up at him after saying that, "I was hoping, you would say that you loved me…"

Silver's eyes squinted and a blush crept onto his cheeks. "That's it?!" He exasperated, "So if I tell you—I love you—you'll stop crying?"

Lyra sniffled again, "Yeah."

Silver took a deep breath and exhaled, "Fine. I love you Lyra."

"I love you too!" Lyra exclaimed hugging him.

* * *

**Awww, wasn't that just precious?! I love ya all! And I hope you enjoyed! And just so you know, 'I Love You' Day is real! **

**~Review~**


End file.
